


Храбрые люди

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Альбус Северус Поттер готовится к школьному выступлению. Снейп его кумир, и потому приглашен.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 36





	Храбрые люди

Тихий плеск – и больше ничего. Нет! По соседству разговаривают люди, шумит вода. Нет! За окном хлопают крыльями птицы, совы, голуби. Абсолютная, вакуумная тишина наступает ближе к рассвету, когда его выбрасывает на берег своей кровати после очередного плохого сна.

Северус лежит в ванной, вытянув руки вдоль бортиков. Расслабленные кисти кажутся ему непропорционально большими на фоне тощих запястий и предплечий. Такие несуразные. Он не привык видеть их беззащитными, без рукавов рубашек, в которых они прячутся, словно в доспехи. Без длинных, тяжелых рукавов мантии. Или плотных рукавов шерстяного свитера, если обстановка располагает. Он смотрит на свои руки. Метка почти не видна.

Там, за стеной, хлопает дверь. Чей-то смех. Северус смотрит на свои колени, торчащие из мутной воды, как вершины гор. Вода совсем остыла, но он все лежит в ванной, разом потерявший всякую волю. Надо идти. Надо отскоблить себя добела, чтобы кожа болела, запереть в свежую рубашку, намотать шарф. Выйти из дома, вниз по ступенькам, только не камин – он будет весь в саже. Здесь недалеко, он пойдет пешком. Он специально выбрал такое место. Чтобы можно было легко отступить. Чтобы можно было обронить при удобном случае: я живу тут неподалеку. Не сегодня; у него неубрано, и одна мысль об уборке вызывает мигрень. Мало стряхнуть пыль и подмести полы. Придется прятать все личное, лишнее, вызывающее вопросы. Все, что не предназначено для чужого взгляда. Прежде чем приглашать гостей. Он слишком долго жил один.

Вода остыла. Надо идти.

В прихожей он бросает взгляд в овальное зеркало. К счастью, он уже одет, но зрелище все равно неутешительное. Даже в полутьме его лицо – облепленный кожей череп, впалые щеки, запавшие глаза, только нос торчит гордо и почти непристойно. У женщин, по крайней мере, есть косметика. Они утягивают себя специальным бельем, умащивают кремами, укладывают волосы по-особому, много чего еще. Они могут сделать себя красивыми, если потребуется; или хотя бы показать, что приложили старание. Северус хотел бы сжать свое лицо руками, переместить кости под кожей, сделать свое лицо более привлекательным для кого-нибудь. Впрочем, он гладко выбрился и расчесал волосы. К чему выбиваться из сил? Это не свидание.

Это не свидание – необходимая оговорка, поправка, чтобы парень мог сбежать, не чувствуя себя мерзавцем. Люди часто прибегают к подобным уловкам, и Северусу ничего не остается, только соглашаться. Это не свидание. Конечно же, нет.

Они встречаются в маленьком баре, окна украшены гирляндами. Никаких шумных семей – только угрюмые маги, молча, целенаправленно напивающиеся у стойки. Им не помешают. Впрочем, сегодня бар забит – зимние праздники, это неизбежно. Толпы бездельников ищут место, где им будет тепло и сыто. Ньютон заказывает глинтвейн – из его кружки пахнет корицей, его щеки разрумянились. Он красив.

Северус зовет парня Ньютон, мысленно, конечно. На самом деле у него обычное имя – из ряда таких же стандартных, Пол, Тим, Ник… те имена, что умещаются в три буквы и один слог. Их можно произносить, не смыкая губ, на выдохе. Северус зовет парня Ньютон – научные исследования, яблоки, приятные ассоциации. На самом деле там не физика, а, скорее, биология – что-то про окаменелости, он не запомнил. Не был уверен, что есть смысл запоминать. В его голове и без того слишком много лишней информации. Но это уже их четвертое не-свидание, не то, что бы кто-то считал – и Северус делает над собой усилие, вслушиваясь в рассказ. Что-то о рабочих буднях. В последнее время чужая речь звучит для него, как гул, слов не разобрать.

Так что Северус просто смотрит. На губы, на руки. Отстраненно, без похоти, как на произведение искусства. Ньютон в меру красив – не вызывающей красотой, потому что это было бы подозрительно, и Северус никогда не стал бы встречаться с кем-то смазливым. Но если делить на категории, то Ньютон несоизмеримо выше Северуса. Это может стать проблемой – и станет однажды. Люди ведь всегда хотят соответствия; оценивают себя и других, ищут кого-то из своей категории, словно все они – товары на полках.

Это даже не свидание.

Ничего не получится. Снова. Вероятно, он просто обречен слушать смех из-за стенки. Он просто не приспособлен к этому – ладить с другими людьми. Влюблять их в себя. Это кажется простым, когда смотришь со стороны. У других выходит, но с ним что-то не так. Он как тот кит, что издавал звук в неверном диапазоне – другие киты не могли услышать его зов, и он был обречен вечно плыть в одиночестве.

И верно: Ньютон бормочет что-то о различиях. Всегда что-то новое, всегда одно и то же. Видишь ли, мы слишком разные. Не подходим друг к другу. Я не чувствую от тебя нужной отдачи, понимаешь? Ты не слишком заинтересован, верно?

Обычно Северус заканчивает этот разговор первым. Он сдержано прощается, уходит. Сохраняя достоинство. Но теперь и с места не двинется – то ли от усталости, то ли это праздники так на него действуют. Он смотрит в свою кружку, пока Ньютон жалуется: «Я просто не уверен, что мы хотим одного. Мне надоело тянуться к тебе, пока ты закрыт».

– Что я должен сделать? – спрашивает Северус. – Скажи, и я сделаю. – Четкие инструкции. Вот, что ему требуется. Только не эти туманные требования: как вообще, ради всего святого, он должен себя вести? В конечном счете, что бы они ни говорили, они хотят сказать: «Ты любишь меня недостаточно».

Северус зарекся любить кого-то достаточно. Достаточно для того, чтобы посвятить этому всю свою жизнь, как герой старомодных романов. Достаточно для того, чтобы пойти на убийство и позволить себе быть убитым. Нет уж. Он пас.

Он чувствовал себя идиотом, когда Поттер раскрыл его тайну. Мерлин, таким глупцом. Это звучало так напыщенно, так наивно – из уст Поттера, и позже, в газетах. Трагическая история его любви смотрела на него со всех сторон, гипертрофированная, уродливо преувеличенная, искаженная, как в кривом зеркале – и становилась жалкой, смешной. До тех пор, пока она принадлежала только ему, он мог трепетно к ней относиться. Но как только она стала достоянием общественности, Северус не захотел иметь к ней никакого отношения.

Прошло много лет, а ему до сих пор стыдно.

– Я не знаю, что ты можешь сделать, – говорит Ньютон. – Может, мне просто надо отдохнуть от тебя какое-то время, ладно? Я тяжело схожусь с новыми людьми, без обид, ладно?

Какие обиды. Северус смотрит в свою кружку, пока Ньютон уходит. В баре становится шумно, громкие голоса за его спиной, вокруг, всюду. Его пустая кружка на краю стола, с засохшей гвоздикой на дне.

Северус поднимает взгляд, потому что чувствует, что на него кто-то смотрит. Это Гарри Поттер, в глубине зала, за угловым столиком. Он улыбается и машет бокалом.

И вот он уже за столиком Северуса. Сидит напротив, занял чужое место (это все равно не было свиданием). Видел он, с кем Северус тут был, или решил, что тот пьет в одиночестве? Как унизительно – с какой стороны ни взгляни. Хотя Поттер и сам тут пьет в одиночестве.

– Ты подумал над моей просьбой?

Так запросто. Можно поспорить, ему это ничего не стоило – подойти тогда в открытую, заговорить. Прямо там, в Министерстве, на глазах у коллег. Он даже не подумал, чем это грозит Северусу. Шеклболт явился почти сразу. «Чего он хотел? О чем вы разговаривали?». «Это личное. Не твое дело». Словно кто-то поверит, что у них есть какие-то личные дела; темы для обсуждений. Конечно, это заставило всех понервничать – спустя столько лет, что они игнорировали друг друга, Гарри Поттер вдруг явился к Северусу. Они оба на виду, ни шага без ведома Министерства. А Поттер ведет себя, словно обычный человек.

– Так что, ты согласен?

Упорный. Северус собирался отказаться. Но теперь – чем ему занять себя в эти пустые зимние дни? Почему бы и нет? Хороший вопрос.

Почему бы и нет.

***

Яркий свет, бульканье воды в чайнике. Альбус готовит уроки, сидя на ковре перед журнальным столиком, Гарри смотрит на него, прислонившись к раковине с пустой кружкой в руках. Склоненная голова, темные волосы отросли и лезут в глаза, Альбус раздраженно откидывает их с лица тыльной стороной ладони. Возможно, пора ему стричься. Но это каждый раз такой концерт – и потом, Гарри всегда вспоминает тот раз, когда тетушка Петунья откромсала ему челку. Она выросла за одну ночь, из-за чего Дурсли были в ярости, конечно. Альбус ничего подобного не выкинет. Впрочем, ему и прятать нечего. Гарри рассеяно поднимает руку к лицу, касается шрама. Напоминание, что все в порядке. Все хорошо.

Альбус отлично вписывается сюда. Гарри снял эту квартиру пару лет назад, еще когда они с Джинни жили вместе. Как запасной вариант. Готовил пути отступления. Теперь он это понимает, а тогда казалось – он сделал это ради Альбуса. Чтобы было проще до школы добираться.

Квартира-студия. Все комнаты объединены в одно большое пространство. Вместо стен – перегородки, стеллажи, ширмы. Сложная система. И большие окна, за которыми тоже бесконечное пространство неба, а если посмотреть вниз – прямые углы улиц. Восьмой этаж. Все, что выше десятого – уже выпендреж. Так сказал агент по недвижимости.

– Ты закончил? – спрашивает Гарри, хотя видит, что нет. Альбус отмахивается от него, не поднимая головы. – Помощь нужна?

– А с чем ты можешь мне помочь? – уточняет Альбус. – Тебе известно что-нибудь про полезные ископаемые Гренландии? Что-то я сомневаюсь.

У него был плохой день в школе, кажется, но он не расскажет. В каком возрасте для мальчика нормально замыкаться? Кажется, уже пришла пора. С Джеймсом было проще – ну, с ним и сейчас легко. Альбус, в свою очередь, одна сплошная проблема. Гарри хочет помочь, но может только беспомощно наблюдать с другой стороны комнаты. Наверное, с Джинни сын тоже не разговаривает.

Они не особо близки. Лили – та жить не может без матери. Джеймс держит нейтралитет. Но Альбус всегда принадлежал ему, они были заодно, в тайном сговоре, не зная толком даже, о чем именно они договорились. Джинни чувствует это, не может не замечать. И она обижена, хотя никогда не признается.

Гарри не хотел этого. Но разве он не понимал, что делает, когда покупал эту квартиру – неподалеку от школы Альбуса? Разве это не было его страховкой, его способом остаться рядом с сыном? Джеймс и Лили в Хогвартсе. Когда они приедут на каникулы, Гарри возьмет их в парк или куда-нибудь еще, где им будет весело. Он с удовольствием выслушает их школьные новости. Но потом они вернутся домой, к Джинни, и это она уложит их в постели, и поцелует на ночь, и они уболтают ее посидеть с ними полчасика.

– Знаешь, с кем я сегодня разговаривал? – роняет Гарри небрежно. Альбус навострил уши, любопытный, как всегда. Но делает вид, что погружен в волнующий мир полезных ископаемых. Гарри улыбается. Он не может сдержаться – новость распирает его, рвется с губ. Триумф, удача. Он счастлив, когда удается сделать чудо, не используя палочки. Супер-папа.

Стоит подождать с этим до школьного выступления. Сделать сюрприз. Эффектное появление – Снейп знает в них толк. Его мантия будет театрально развеваться. Гарри уже видит его, стиснутого подлокотниками детского кресла, в зрительном зале, посреди шумных семей. Родители с фотоаппаратами. Плачущие младенцы. И его кислая физиономия.

– С кем ты разговаривал? – наконец, поднимает глаза Альбус. – С мамой?

Нет, увы. В последний раз они говорили о том, что пора двигаться дальше. У Джинни кто-то есть – Гарри почувствовал это, почти захотел этого. Он не желал ей зла. Наоборот. И в этом вся проблема.

Гарри так хотел сделать все по совести. С самого начала. Он женился, потому что так было правильно, хотя уже тогда знал, что это ошибка. Но не мог так унизить Джинни, и свадьба состоялась. Потом пришло время делать детей. Гарри надеялся, что появление младенца все исправит, сделает их счастливыми. И в каком-то смысле это сработало – они были счастливы, да, и безумно измучены. Джеймс был самым неугомонным ребенком во всем магическом мире. Казалось, ему вообще не нужен сон. А его выплески стихийной магии пугали даже Гарри. Потом родился Альбус, и к тому времени Гарри уже понимал, что долго так не сможет. Он очень боялся, что все поймут, что Молли поймет, спросит: почему вы больше не целуете друг друга? Конечно, она бы не стала спрашивать ничего подобного. Альбус рос тихим ребенком. И никаких магических выбросов. Они забеспокоились, и, когда он немного подрос, позвали специалиста. Сквиб. Их ребенок – сквиб. Глупо, но Гарри полюбил его за это еще больше.

Джинни ждала Лили, и уйти было бы подло, невозможно. Потом Лили родилась, чудесная крохотная девочка. Джинни сама предложила это имя. Как протянутая рука, как подношение. Гарри был ранен в самое сердце. Он понимал, что Джинни тоже не может уйти – она хотела бы, наверное, но тоже чего-то ждала. Быть может, хотела, чтобы все было по совести. Гарри почти надеялся, что она заведет любовника, даст ему какой-нибудь повод. Ужасные мысли.

В минуты слабости он думал, что мог бы оставить все, как есть. Смириться, сдаться, а может, наоборот – вступить в бой с самим собой, со своими желаниями. Он не любил Джинни, но не любил и кого-то другого. Ему не к кому было уходить, некуда. И потом, от одной только мысли, что он не сможет видеть детей, становилось больно.

Это был очередной школьный проект; Альбус, как всегда, сказал в последний момент, и они все вместе мастерили модель человека из подручных материалов. Лоскутки, бархатистая замша, мягкий фетр. Жестяная коробка с нитками. Альбус ушел спать в первом часу, а они дошивали. Джинни трудилась над сердцем из кусочка алого фетра; ровные стежки, темно-красная нитка, как артерия. Гарри достались легкие, два мешочка, которые следовало сшить вместе и набить ворохом обрезков. Зрение ни к черту, и Гарри не мог вдеть нитку в иголку – а когда ему это удалось, он исколол все пальцы, и злился, и думал, что можно просто махнуть палочкой, но почему-то это казалось нечестным. При Альбусе они бы не стали пользоваться магией, но он был давно в постели, а Джинни наверняка знала тысячу швейных чар. Но она продолжала орудовать иголкой, стежок за стежком. В какой-то момент ее рука замерла на отлете, нитка натянулась, крохотное алое сердце на коленях. Гарри вдруг понял, что Джинни плачет. Она плакала беззвучно, без всхлипов, стиснув в пальцах иголку. В тот момент Гарри решил: хватит. Достаточно. Он поднялся и вышел из комнаты. Ему казалось, это его легкие набиты лоскутами, и нет места воздуху. Он ушел, сжалившись над ее слезами, или наоборот – испугавшись, что придется играть роль утешителя, в которой он откровенно слаб. Он ушел со смешанным чувством облегчения и обреченности.

Джинни могла бы проткнуть то сердце иголкой. По законам жанра, она так и должна была сделать. Разрезать сердце на куски большими ножницами. Но она закончила работу. Альбус сдал свой проект. Аккуратные, ровные стежки.

– Я говорил со Снейпом, – отвечает Гарри, потому что Альбус все еще смотрит, еще ждет, – И знаешь что? Он придет.

***

Северус идет на поводу.

Поттер снова подходит к нему, снова – на работе, приходит прямиком в его кабинет. Вообще-то, доступ сюда закрыт для людей из других Отделов. По-хорошему, Поттер даже не должен знать, где находится Отдел Тайн. Но вот он здесь, сияет. Энтузиазм бьет через край. Волосы встопорщены надо лбом: теперь он носит другую прическу, уже много лет. Короткая челка и волосы торчком, шрам выцвел и почти незаметен, но, в любом случае, Поттер его больше не прячет. Северус помнит, на что это было похоже в школе. Этот нервный жест, которым Поттер поправлял челку.

Как будто из прошлой жизни.

Теперь Поттер приходит, улыбается, здоровается со всеми. Направляется к столу, за котором устроился Северус. Находит его среди кипы бумаг, свитков, коробок, обтянутых драконьей кожей, целеустремленный, как всегда. Северус едва поднимает на него глаза. Дописывает строчку, заставляя ждать, и Поттер соблюдает правила игры. Терпеливо стоит, маячит перед глазами, поигрывая пуговицей мантии: крутит ее то по часовой стрелке, то против часовой.

Вздохнув, Северус откладывает перо.

Все вокруг глазеют на них. Работа приостановлена. Поттер будто не обращает на это внимания.

Он предлагает прогуляться. Говорит, они могут перекусить вместе. Втроем. Говорит, Ал будет счастлив познакомиться со Снейпом лично. Прийти на школьный концерт – одно дело, но так будет куда лучше. Альбус Северус только об этом и говорит, целыми днями. Как бы ему хотелось встретиться со своим тезкой. «Мой сын буквально влюблен в тебя», – говорит Поттер.

Звучит чудовищно.

Северус позволяет себя уговорить. Идет на поводу. Когда они с Поттером шагают вместе по пустынной маггловской улочке, он отстраненно размышляет, что это, должно быть, особый талант Поттера. Что-то в нем есть, какая-то тайная власть, которая вынуждает людей следовать за ним. Втягивать других в свои проблемы. Северус слышал о неприятностях, которые Поттер доставил министерству. Не было еще в истории аврората таких проблемных авроров. Какое-то время Шеклболт даже подозревал Поттера в намеренном саботаже операций, словно бы Поттер тайно поддерживал преступников, практиковал темную магию за закрытыми дверями и надеялся возродить Темного Лорда. К счастью, все это прошло мимо Поттера – тот и не заметил, что у него проблемы на работе. Видимо, потому что был занят разводом.

Ну а сейчас они дают пищу сплетникам. Возможно, параноик Шеклболт уже созывает отряд быстрого реагирования, чтобы перехватить их. Высчитывает маршруты, ищет мотивы. Северус тоже размышляет над мотивами. Рассеянно представляет, как они с Поттером отправляются в бега. Наступает новый день, за ним другой, и число свитков на его столе в Отделе Тайн растет, пока кто-нибудь не сядет на его место. Посуда, оставленная дома в раковине, покрывается плесенью. В приоткрытое окно наметает снега. Потом льется дождь, потом только ветер приносит ошметки грязи и сухие, крохотные почки. Растения пробиваются между паркетных досок, неплотно подогнанных друг к другу. Его смятая постель посреди зарослей – будто иллюстрация фантастической истории, старинной сказки. Запустение внутри и снаружи.

Поттер почти не разговаривает по дороге, за что Северус благодарен. Только направляет, изредка сообщая: «туда», или: «сейчас перейдем на ту сторону». Только когда они оказывается на месте, Северус вдруг чувствует панику, будто застигнут врасплох. Он думает, что стоило бы подготовиться, но не представляет, как именно. Вся эта ситуация – знакомство с отпрыском Поттера – кажется нелепой, с учетом их общей истории. Северус ненавидит нелепые ситуации, но почему-то все время в них попадает. Карма. Он молча глядит на вывеску над крыльцом муниципальной школы, выпрямившись, руки по швам, как на параде. Поттер оборачивается только на верхней ступеньке, у самой входной двери, тяжелой, с латунными ручками.

– Идешь?

– Подожду вас здесь.

Секунду Поттер сомневается – будто боится, что Северус может дать деру (есть такая мысль) – но потом кивает, схватившись за ручку.

– Я быстро, – и тут же скрывается в здании.

Северус не может долго стоять перед входом – это выглядит странно, на него уже начали коситься родители, поджидающие своих детей. Они интуитивно чувствуют, что он – не один из них, чужак, угроза. Не может сойти за чьего-нибудь отца. Северус разворачивается, чтобы обойти школу по периметру. Бредет вдоль скамеек и качелей, пустых, сырых от растаявшего снега. Навстречу ему попадаются школьники: мальчишки в вязаных шапочках, девочки с непропорционально огромными ранцами. Вдалеке – стадион с заснеженными трибунами. Немного напоминает Хогвартс. Все немного напоминает Хогвартс, с тех пор, как Северус оставил должность.

– Ты похож на ворона, – раздается от земли. Девчонка идет за ним уже какое-то время, сложив руки за спиной, изображая его походку.

– Прошу прощения? – выгибает бровь Северус.

– На ворона! – с восторгом повторяет девочка, запрокинув голову. Пожалуй, с такого ракурса его нос и впрямь огромен. Ее подбитый мехом колпак едва ли не падает.

– А ты похожа на гнома, – отвечает Северус. Девочка показывает ему средний палец.

Когда-то дети его боялись. Никто не осмелился бы показать ему средний палец (даже Поттер). Жаловаться сейчас на это – все равно, что расписываться в собственном бессилии. Северус решает сделать вид, что ничего не случилось. Но все-таки не может удержаться и не припугнуть ее:

– Я мог бы заколдовать тебя так, что у тебя выросла бы настоящая борода.

Он сидит на качелях, когда его окликают. Поттер спешит к нему, а с ним – мальчишка. Северус поднимается на ноги, безучастно ждет, когда они подойдут ближе. Он не придумал, какое выражение лица больше подобает случаю, поэтому его лицо ничего не выражает.

Он разглядывает мальчика. Любопытство очень сильно, хотя Северус до этого момента не отдавал себе отчета в этом. Он считал, что не хочет знать, как выглядят дети Поттера, какое платье было у его невесты, скольких бывших Пожирателей он убил, почему он разводится, с кем его видели вместе. Ему было не интересно, как Поттер называет своих детей и на что опирается, когда выбирает имена. Он не собирался благодарить; благодарить за благодарность – замкнутый круг, из которого они бы не выбрались. К тому же, выразив благодарность за эту выходку, Северу бы покривил душой. Он не понимал, почему ему должно быть лестно, что какой-то незнакомый ему ребенок будет носить его имя. Да еще и не в первую очередь (второе имя – это всегда что-нибудь смущающее и лишнее, будто вытесненное за борт первым, настоящим). Если Поттер так хотел угодить ему, мог бы подарить бутылку хорошего виски.

Но теперь Северус ощущает странную связь с этим мальчишкой. Неосознанно он ищет сходство: темные волосы, думает он, как у меня. И достаточно щуплый. Но тут он может быть в отца: тощая шея, руки и ноги, а лицо по-детски круглое. Сразу вспоминается Поттер в растянутом, огромном свитере, который он таскал во время зимних каникул в школе. Рукава болтались до самых колен, будто Поттер задался целью самим своим видом вызывать у людей жалость. Удивительно, но никто вроде бы и не замечал, какой Поттер щуплый.

Мальчик тоже разглядывает его. Ярко-зеленые глаза, и очков не носит, в отличие от папаши. Вырастет красивым, но сейчас еще рано судить. Поджав губы, Альбус останавливается перед Северусом. Поттер позади, придерживает за плечо, едва заметно подталкивает вперед.

– Ну, что, Ал… знакомься. Это – Северус Снейп.

В голосе Поттера – ликование. Он пытается сделать все это торжественным, хотя они просто стоят на заднем дворе маггловской школы, уставившись друг на друга в полном молчании. Альбус не кажется слишком уж воодушевленным; скорее – настороженным. Не похоже, что он поклонник сомнительной персоны Северуса, что он собрал все карточки с его изображением, что он донимал отца расспросами долгие годы. Может, Поттер преувеличил. Скорее всего.

Интересно, что Поттер ему рассказывал? Что-нибудь вроде «он был двойным агентом, и мы никогда не знали до конца, на чьей же он стороне», или – «он всегда любил мою мать», словно это было главным, единственным достижением Северуса (к тому же, и неправда. Не в том смысле, в котором подумал Поттер).

По официальной версии, они оставили обиды в прошлом. Они с Поттером. Вот только разве это так работает? Обиды нельзя просто забыть усилием воли. Они продолжают терзать, если задели за живое, а Северус всегда старался задеть за живое. «Можешь извиняться, сколько угодно», – сказала ему тогда Эванс. «Это ничего не исправит». Так что он больше и не утруждался. Он бы не стал извиняться перед Поттером, в любом случае. С какой стати? За то, что был груб, иногда даже жесток в своих насмешках и отповедях? Но он ни с кем не любезничал. Поттер ведь сам заявил, что не нуждается в особом отношении – так за что просить прощения?

– Снейп, это мой сын. Альбус Северус Поттер, – не менее торжественно. Северус считает себя обязанным хотя бы кивнуть. Из вежливости. Он наклоняет голову, и сальные пряди падают ему на лицо, задевают щеки. Он много работал в последние дни, мало спал, и вряд ли следил за собой, как следует. Зато соответствует образу. Мрачный и отталкивающий, но способный на отчаянные подвиги. Человек с карточки от шоколадной лягушки.

Мальчишка глядит на него, скривив рот. Пауза тянется. Наконец, Поттер кашляет в кулак и предлагает им «двинуть». «Двинули», – так и говорит, это его слова.

– Я знаю место, где мы сможем перекусить.

***

Гарри не подозревал, что все получится, вот так, сразу. Все оказалось так просто. Если бы он знал, что Снейп возьмет и согласится, он бы давно уже попросил. Стоило столько ждать.

Они спускаются в подземку, и Снейп, кажется, не знает, как себя вести. Выглядит так, будто он впервые видит турникеты. Гарри проводит карточкой по датчику и пропускает его вперед. Старается не потерять из поля зрения: здесь много людей. Ал привычно держит его за руку. Теплая, вялая ладошка. Альбус не слишком-то впечатлен, похоже! Представлял себе все иначе. Ошибка Гарри: не стоило превращать рассказы в героические саги. Снейп – персонаж историй, которые Гарри рассказывал, чтобы Альбус заснул. Он мало что знал о роли Снейпа в войне. Даже теперь, спустя годы. Снйп никогда об этом не распространялся, ни газетчикам, ни коллегам, даже в книге у Скиттер были очевидные вымыслы, такие же героические сказки, только для детей постарше. Гарри привык придумывать подвиги Снейпа самостоятельно, исправлять прошлое, от вечера к вечеру.

Он вообще никак не связывает Снейпа из историй с этим, реальным: ни в голове, ни в сердце. С чего же он ждал, что Альбус свяжет?

Может, стоит распрощаться по-быстрому, придумать отговорку.

Снейп ступает на эскалатор с явной опаской. Гарри наслаждается, наблюдая за непередаваемым выражением его лица. Переглядывается с Альбусом. «И это – самый смелый человек из всех, кого ты встречал?» – говорит скептический взгляд сына. Снейп судорожно держится за поручни, встав не с той стороны, и люди толкают его, спускаясь вниз. Гарри берет Снейпа за локоть, притягивает к себе. В давке они почти прижимаются друг к другу. Снейп смотрит в сторону. Ал смотрит под ноги.

Они болтаются туда-сюда в вагоне, под мерцающей лампой, держась за поручни сверху. Ала удалось усадить между полной пожилой женщиной и мальчиком-подростком, в огромных наушниках. Достав книгу из рюкзака, он делает вид, что читает. Снейп, когда вагон резко тормозит, наваливается на Гарри и бормочет ему на ухо:

– Сквибы способны аппарировать вместе с магами, знаете ли.

– Нам и метро подходит, спасибо, – холодно отвечает Гарри.

Они выбираются наружу и обнаруживают, что сумерки уже сгущаются. С неба падает снег. Мелкая, едва заметная крошка. Закусочная, куда они заходят, переполнена. Шаткие пластиковые столики стоят так близко друг к другу, что невозможно отвлечься от гула чужих голосов, чужих разговоров. Это создает иллюзию конфиденциальности: хочется верить, что тебя никто не услышит, просто не будет слушать. Гарри чувствует себя уверенно. Перед встречей он нервничал, конечно, хотя и не так, как должен был.

В школе Снейп наводил на него ужас. Карикатурный злодей, весь в черном, вечно угрюмый, шипящий свои угрозы. Сейчас дети таких не боятся, сейчас злодеи другие, во всех этих фильмах – обаятельные, болтливые. Но для мальчика из чулана Снейп мог стать только врагом, никак иначе. Гарри помнит, как он пытался всех убедить, и Дамблдора тоже. Приглядывал за Снейпом, когда его паранойя усиливалась из-за выматывающих ночных кошмаров и мрачных событий. «Не выпускать из виду» – такие слова он использовал, кажется, когда они как-то обсуждали стратегию с Роном и Гермионой. «Снейпа лучше не выпускать из виду». Забавно, что в это время Снейп не выпускал из виду его самого.

А теперь Гарри уже не боится. Прошло много лет, и много всего случилось. Гарри был в ступоре, когда узнал, что Снейп будет работать вместе с ним в Министерстве. Первое время думал, что при встрече где-нибудь в коридоре или в лифте Снейп будет цедить оскорбления и гнусно ухмыляться, но, видимо, они это переросли. Даже теперь Снейп никак не комментирует пластиковые приборы, маггловскую закуску. Картошка и рыба. Гарри разворачивает промасленную бумагу, вдыхая чудесный аромат. Он обожает это, и Альбус тоже. Они частенько здесь ужинают после школы. Это его территория; все вокруг – его территория, и поэтому Гарри может вытянуть ноги под столом, откинуться на спинке стула и уставиться прямо на Снейпа, ему в глаза.

– Тебе стоит попробовать. Это довольно вкусно.

Снейп заказал только кофе, черный. Он обнимает ладонями бумажный стаканчик, пар поднимается к его лицу.

– Я ел это прежде, – отвечает Снейп низким голосом, вдумчиво. – Чаще, чем хотелось бы. – Возможно, он имеет в виду, что вырос в бедной семье. Или может, его мать не любила готовить. Джинни знает так много рецептов, что могла бы написать кулинарную книгу. Это можно устроить: у Гарри есть знакомые в издательстве. Он представляет Джинни в книжной лавке, подписывающей книги на манер Локонса.

– Так значит, это будет школьный концерт? – спрашивает Снейп у Альбуса. Тот тычет картошкой в пластиковый соусник.

– Ага. Рождественский концерт.

– И с чем ты выступаешь?

– Фокусы показываю, – небрежно говорит Ал.

– Не самый стандартный выбор для Рождества, – нейтрально замечает Снейп, и Гарри вмешивается:

– Если он хочет показывать фокусы, он будет показывать фокусы.

Звучит резко, хуже, чем он хотел. Снейп предупреждающе поднимает брови:

– Полегче, Поттер.

Гарри встает.

– Я тут подумал, хочу десерт. Кто-нибудь будет мороженое?

Когда он возвращается с двумя стаканчиками, Ал показывает Снейпу какой-то трюк с картами.

– Эй, не раскрывай все секреты до выступления, или ему будет скучно, – со смешком говорит Гарри, а Альбус улыбается.

– Нет, я только один покажу.

Снейп выбирает карту.

– Ну что? Это вы загадали?

– С ума сойти, – низким голосом говорит Снейп, почти без насмешки. Он поворачивает ладонь, пряча карту, а когда вновь протягивает руку Альбусу, вместо карты – бумажный журавлик. Альбус в восторге. Гарри не впечатлен. Банальная магия.

Когда Ал уходит в туалет, Гарри собирает раскиданные по столу карты.

– Мне он портить его карты не разрешал, – ворчит тихонько, а Снейп наблюдает за ним из-под опущенных век. Выглядит уставшим.

– Возможно, ты просто недостоен, Поттер.

– Спелись за моей спиной!

– Не стоило знакомить нас, если ты такой ревнивец. Дети без ума от меня. Ничего не могу поделать – это все врожденное очарование, – замечает он без тени улыбки. Гарри глядит на него так, будто видит впервые, а потом смеется.

– Если бы я знал, что ты бываешь забавным, я бы давно уже пригласил тебя куда-нибудь.

Теперь Снейп глядит на него так, будто видит впервые.

***

Северус понимает, что пора бы распрощаться, он всегда это чутко ощущает: когда его присутствие становится в тягость. Но зачем-то тащится вслед за Поттерами до самого их дома. Они живут недалеко от забегаловки, шагают узкими заснеженными улочками. Машины у обочин все в снегу. С неба сыплет, ветер задувает за воротник, руки в карманах окоченели.

– Хочешь выпить? – спрашивает Гарри, остановившись у своего крыльца.

– Выпить? – повторяет Северус, словно это незнакомое слово. Наклоняет голову. – Почему бы и нет.

Они едут в чудовищном грохочущем лифте. Северус прислоняется к одной стене, Гарри с сыном подпирают другую, напротив. Альбус привалился к отцу, сонный, снова хмурый. Наматывает бахрому с шарфа себе на палец.

В квартире тепло и пахнет горелыми тостами. Кухня и гостиная объединенные, и Северус, сев на высокий барный табурет, глядит на мальчишку. Тот снимает пальто и свитер, с деловым видом выкладывает тетрадки из рюкзака, зажигает маленькую настольную лампочку. Поттер тем временем бродит по дому, шумит водой в ванной, возвращается с закатанными рукавами рубашки, с кистей капает вода. Волосы тоже мокрые, будто он пытался их пригладить. На нем нет ботинок, и Северус замечает, что Поттер носит разные носки. Пижон.

– У меня нет стаканов для виски, – наконец, говорит Поттер и прекращает суетиться. То, что он суетился, понятно только теперь. Устало упав на стул, он смотрит на сына. – Я даже больше не проверяю его. Он сам помнит про свои домашние задания. Раньше мы делали их вместе, но теперь он слишком взрослый для этого. Ты не против пить из обычных кружек?

Снейп мотает головой.

– Когда я был в его возрасте, я делал что угодно, кроме домашней работы. Тянул до последнего. А потом пришлось обращаться к Гермионе, – голос Поттера звучит глухо из-за раскрытых дверок шкафа. Он разливает по кружкам, слышен плеск, но бутылка на столе так и не появляется. Северус получает изящную фарфоровую кружку с узором из золотых цветов, отхлебывает, оттопырив губы.

– И ты наивно полагал, что твои переписанные эссе смогут кого-то обмануть, – замечает он. Гарри ухмыляется, в его глазах блеск, знакомый, но позабытый. Он вдруг похож на того мальчишку, которого Снейп ловил в коридорах после отбоя.

– Все равно ты ставил мне только Троллей, чего стараться?

– Стоило бы постараться разок, глядишь, получил бы Удовлетворительно.

Каждое поколение учеников, снова и снова, повторяют одни и те же хитрости. И всякий раз надеются, что их не раскроют. Все потому, что им кажется – до них никого не было, и после никого не будет. Что мир возник в ту секунду, когда они впервые открыли глаза. Когда-то и Северусу так казалось.

– Мы закрывали на все глаза, – признается Северус расслабленно. Он постепенно согревается, даже его несчастный нос уже не такой красный. – На ваши маленькие уловки. Благодарите Альбуса – он считал, вашей троице и без того выпадает слишком много трудностей.

Гарри принужденно смеется, склонившись над своей чашкой, и Северус вдруг жалеет. Не стоило говорить об Альбусе. Вообще упоминать это имя. Они пьют молча какое-то время, потом Гарри подпирает щеку кулаком, смотрит на сына.

– Иногда мне жаль, что у Альбуса нет этого всего.

– Угрозы жизни? – поднимает брови Северус. – Чудовищных испытаний?

– Приключений, – ухмыляется Поттер. Идиот.

– Сейчас тебе кажется, это было весело. Ты был слишком молод, не понимал и половины происходящего, – резко замечает Северус, подхватывает чашки, достает бутылку из шкафа. – Но я помню, как тебя доставили в лазарет на втором курсе. В изорванной одежде, в крови, без сознания.

– А я помню, как ты заклял мою метлу, чтобы она сбросила меня во время квиддичного матча, – весело заявляет Поттер. Онемев, Северус смотрит на него. Наливает себе на два пальца.

– Вообще-то, – проглотив горькую слюну, говорит он, – я пытался удержать тебя на метле.

– Да? Все уже спуталась в голове.

– А твоя подруга подожгла меня, – добавляет Северус, скрестив руки на груди. Он опирается о холодильник. Поттер смеется.

– Поверить не могу, что мы вытаскиваем старые скелеты из шкафа. Тогда тебе будет интересно узнать, что это мы украли ту шкурку бумсланга.

– Я и так это знаю, – отрезает Северус. Они пьют, глядя друг на друга. Громко тикают часы. Северус оглядывает кухню. Довольно уютно. Кругом беспорядок, конечно же. Липкие следы на столешнице, крошки, пустая пачка из-под крекеров лежит в хлебнице. Но в целом мило.

Интересно, как часто Поттер прикладывается к этой бутылке. И другим, запрятанным в шкафу. Северус насчитал их достаточно.

– Он ведь не похож на меня, правда? – вполголоса спрашивает Поттер. Северус глядит на мальчика, согнувшегося над тетрадью.

– В самом лучшем смысле слова, – соглашается после раздумий. Поттер макает палец в виски. Больше балуется, чем пьет, и Северус чувствует, что должен тоже сбавить обороты. Алкоголь для него – как вода. Дурная наследственность. – Он твой любимчик?

– У меня нет любимчиков, – говорит Поттер то, что должен.

– Может, вы пойдете в другую комнату? – спрашивает Альбус, не поднимая глаз от тетради. – Мне все слышно. А я, вообще-то, пытаюсь сосредоточиться. У нас Солнечная Система.

– Ну-у, раз Солнечная Система… – Поттер отодвигает стул, жестом зовет Северуса за собой. Они уходят в дальнюю комнату. Это спальня. Большая кровать будто надвигается на них. Северус прислоняется к подоконнику, спиной к окну, Поттер встает рядом, глядит на улицу. Слабый электрический свет заливает его лицо: фонарь прямо напротив дома. А свет в комнате они не зажигают. Поттер машет бутылкой, которую прихватил с собой.

– Вы с женой не разговариваете? – спрашивает Северус, глядя на кровать. Он знает, что это бесцеремонно, и наслаждается своим плохим поведением. Ему не хочется осторожничать с Поттером, щадить чьи-то чувства.

– С бывшей женой, – поправляет Гарри. Он не выглядит особенно уязвленным, словно это самая обычная тема. – И нет. Не особо. Иногда обсуждаем какие-то дела, конечно, все, что касается ребят. Но мы не друзья. Я ненавижу ссоры, – добавляет он от всего сердца. – Хуже ничего нет. Лучше вообще не разговаривать, чем ссориться друг с другом. Наверное, я трус.

– Да, возможно, – забавляется Северус. Это говорит человек, каждый день рискующий своей жизнью. Они снова молчат. Северус вдруг чувствует себя уставшим. Разговаривать с Поттером – все равно, что танцевать с пьяным в стельку партнером. Приходится все тащить на себе. Поттер только и может, что таращится в окошко. Свет от фонаря отражается в стеклах его очков, два слепящих пятна вместо глаз. Северусу не дает покоя кровать. Раньше она была просто большой, а теперь кажется гигантской. Интересно, для чего это Поттеру? Неужели он водит сюда подружек? Устраивает оргии? Стоит ему хоть попытаться, газетчики все разнюхают. Скиттер о Золотом Мальчике больше не пишет, но есть ведь и другие журналисты. Северус размышляет, мягкая ли постель. Он мог бы упасть на нее лицом вниз. Притвориться пьяным, чтобы его не выгнали. Поттер уложит его спать, без сомнений. Это в его характере. Накроет одеялом, а сам уляжется на диване. Северусу ужасно не хочется идти домой через весь этот снег и тьму, а аппарировать он уже не сможет. Разве что, отыщет Ночного Рыцаря, но почему-то, ему редко это удается. Все им пренебрегают, даже автобусы.

– Спасибо, что согласился, – прерывает Поттер его мысли, этот приступ жалости к себе. – Для Альбуса это важно.

– Ты преувеличиваешь.

– Нет! Он много репетирует. Знаю, школьные концерты – не то, как ты обычно проводишь время, но у него будет отличное выступление.

– Даже если будет паршивое, сделаю вид, что впечатлен, – великодушно обещает Северус. Гарри пихает его локтем, виски проливается на ковер.

– Он и впрямь хорош. Знаю, все папаши так говорят, но…

– Ты искал способы? – перебивает Северус. – Зелья, чары, какое-нибудь лекарство для него?

– Лекарство? – кажется, Поттер искренне не понимает, о чем речь.

– Сквибы не владеют магией, но ведь ты всегда нарушал все мыслимые законы. Я удивлен, что ты не предпринимал попыток исправить… это.

– Мне нет нужды исправлять сына, – резко говорит Поттер. – Меня он устраивает и таким.

– А речь сейчас и не о тебе, – пожимает плечами Северус.

– Альбус тоже не страдает без магии. Не все в мире вертится вокруг волшебства, Снейп.

– Он показывает фокусы, – мягко говорит Северус, пытаясь открыть Гарри глаза. Дурная идея. – Это единственный доступный ему способ творить волшебство, ты разве не видишь?

Поттер только качает головой. Упрямый, как баран. Стоило бы предвидеть, Северус ведь помнит его характер. То, что мальчишка вырос в родителя, не значит, что он хоть капельку поумнел.

– Вы, маги, – выплевывает Поттер, как ругательство, – считаете, что любой человек только и мечтает, как попасть в ваш мир. Те, кто родился сквибом – несчастные инвалиды, а магглы – и вовсе слепые, тупые, бесполезные создания, которым можно стирать память, обманывать направо и налево, запугивать. Считаете себя избранными, выше всех, думаете точно как Волдеморт, только вам хватает вежливости, чтобы не говорить это прямым текстом.

– Ты пьян, – холодно замечает Северус. – И ведешь себя безобразно.

– Я говорю правду.

– Ты говоришь глупости.

– Может, и так, – он остывает так же быстро, как вспыхнул. В воздухе все еще чувствуется напряжение, как приближающаяся гроза, как треск статического электричества. – Из-за Альбуса я стал реже пользоваться магией. Сначала было тяжело, а сейчас я думаю, что мог бы прожить без палочки. Я не жалею, что попал в Хогвартс, но думаю, если бы этого не произошло – я все равно прожил бы хорошую жизнь. Я бы мог быть счастлив.

Возможно, счастливей, чем теперь – это не звучит вслух, но совершенно очевидно.

– «Вы, маги», – беззлобно передразнивает Северус, и Гарри смеется.

– Прости. Меня занесло. Ты пробуждаешь во мне все худшее, – он поворачивается и глядит на Северуса в полумраке. Северус чувствует себя неловко. Не выносит, когда его разглядывают. Профиль – не лучший его ракурс. Поэтому он тоже поворачивается, и теперь они глядят друг на друга в упор, слишком близко, чтобы это было прилично.

– На самом деле, – медленно выговаривает Поттер, влажные губы блестят в темноте, – я так давно ни с кем не разговаривал по душам, что забыл, как это делается.

– Не думал, что мы тут разговариваем по душам, – осторожно замечает Северус.

– Иногда я представлял, как это будет. Фантазировал, – должно быть, когда рассказывал своим детям слащавые сказочки про Снейпа, Самого-Храброго-Человека. – Как это будет, наш разговор. Ты и я.

«Ты и я». Поттер становится косноязычен. Звучит двусмысленно. Это все из-за выпивки. Или из-за темноты. Какого черта они вообще торчат в темной комнате? Да еще в спальне.

Невольно Северус гадает, делал ли Поттер это с мужчиной. Он никогда не думал о Поттере в этом ключе, до сего момента. Ни об одном из своих учеников, вообще-то. Но ведь он давно не учитель. Они, по сути, уже другие люди. У них другая жизнь. Сгорели и возродились, пройдя цикл полного обновления, восстали из пепла в своих новых, скучных образах. Ничего скандального, ничего такого, что могли бы полоскать в газетах. Никаких больше войн, шпионских историй и трагических гибелей. Разве что – сомнительные пристрастия. Запретные склонности. Сейчас и это нормально, век толерантности. Поттер – юноша с прогрессивными взглядами. Возможно, и пробовал. У него должно быть много поклонников, особенно сразу после войны. Они осаждали его, заваливали неприличными предложениями. А, там же была Уизли, свадьба и все дела… Ну, кто сказал, что Поттер был примерным мужем? Или может, он хотя бы думал, представлял. Фантазировал; «ты и я». Вряд ли он имеет в виду что-то подобное. Это не флирт; такие, как Поттер, не приводят в гости таких, как Северус, чтобы заигрывать. И все же…

Приходит новая мысль: может быть, он издевается. Делает это специально. Он ведь должен понимать, как все это звучит, как выглядит. Чем это может быть для Северуса. Поттер в курсе; он был в кафе в тот день, когда у Северуса случилось неудачное свидание. Был свидетелем позора, и вот теперь намекает на что-то. Что ему нужно? Сердце у Северуса бьется слишком быстро.

Прогулка, выпивка. Закуски и разговоры. Можно подумать, у них было свидание, пусть и с ребенком. А теперь эта огромная кровать… да нет. Не может быть. Северус почти смеется. Не может быть, он бы понял, но Поттер никогда не давал даже повода… и с чего бы ему захотеть подобного? Это какой-то абсурд. После всего, что они пережили.

Он думает слишком долго. Размышляет, мечется от версии к версии, в тишине, в темноте, окаменевший. И пока он рассуждает, Поттер действует. Прикладывает ладонь к его щеке, качается навстречу и целует.

Тихий долгий поцелуй. Они вплотную друг к другу, неустойчивые. Кажется, пол вот-вот разверзнется под ними, они рухнут вниз, через все этажи к центру земли. Будут наказаны за то, что рвут саму ткань вселенной этой дикой невозможностью. Потому что Северус скорее примет, что единороги основали Хогвартс, чем то, что происходит теперь.

И все-таки это происходит. Они целуются.

Потом Северус отталкивает Поттера.

– Ты чокнулся, – выдыхает он.

– Извини, – виновато говорит Поттер, и это как пощечина.

– Я должен идти.

Северус выходит в гостиную, свет режет глаза. Он едва способен залезть ногами в ботинки. Альбус говорит ему что-то, должно быть, прощается, Поттер носу не кажет из спальни. Северус несется вниз по лестнице, проигнорировав ужасный лифт, и выскакивает на улицу, и только на полпути к дому, оцепенев от холода и шока, понимает, что забыл шарф. Он стягивает воротник пальто, закрывает ладонью горло, увитое шрамами, и шагает домой, склонившись против ветра.

***

Гарри просыпается от того, что кто-то говорит над ним:

– Спишь на диване, даже не раздевшись.

Он садится, потирая лицо ладонями, скорее чтобы спрятаться, чем чтобы прогнать сон. Джинни ходит по квартире, гремит посудой: убирает грязные миски со стола в раковину. Будто это бомба с часовым механизмом, которую следует немедленно обезвредить. Гарри надевает очки, чтобы взглянуть на бывшую жену. Она в узкой мантии, перетянутой ремнем по последней моде. Волосы по плечам. Мягкие прядки, они щекотали лицо Гарри, когда Джинни склонялась над ним в постели. Гарри идет умыться.

Окуная лицо в холодную воду, он пытается вспомнить, что же ему снилось. Что-то такое… опасное.

Когда возвращается, Джинни уже расправляет плед на диване. Под мышкой у нее пустая бутылка из-под виски. Гарри ничего не говорит в свою защиту. Джинни нравится думать, что он разваливается на части после развода; разваливается на части без нее. Пусть думает. Может, она и права.

– Где Лили? – спрашивает Гарри, шагая за Джинни по попятам.

– У мамы. Заберем ее по пути.

– Опоздаем на выступление.

– Не опоздаем.

Она всегда так категорична. Будто повелитель времени. Все, что она говорит – абсолют. Они из-за этого никогда не ссорились, но Гарри всегда это раздражало. С самого начала. Или может, сначала ему казалось это милым? Или он вообще не обращал внимания. Да, скорее всего. Он и свадьбу-то почти не помнит. Был как будто контуженный. И вид на колдографиях соответственный.

Джинни принесла с собой маггловское платье, гладкий шелк, в меру нарядное – чтобы заткнуть за пояс всех этих маггловских мамаш. Они заочно презирают ее. Еще бы – мама-кукушка. Джинни никогда не появляется в школе у Альбуса, только Гарри. Джинни тоже презирает их, а еще боится. Ей не нужно этого говорить, Гарри знает. Джинни слегка переборщила с украшениями и глам-чарами. Она почти ослепительна. Переодевается в его спальне, дверь нараспашку. Гарри кажется несправедливым, что Джинни все еще показывается ему голой. Теперь, когда они не вместе, ей следовало бы прекратить это.

– У тебя красивая грудь, – говорит он, стоя в дверях комнаты. Джинни поднимает брови. Показывает жестом, чтобы застегнул ей молнию.

– Что я должна на это сказать? Спасибо?..

– Можешь похвалить мою грудь, – шутит Гарри.

Они успевают к началу, конечно же. В школе полно народа. Гарри вытягивает шею, озирается.

– Кого-то ждешь? – спрашивает Джинни, прижав к себе Лили. Та уже слишком большая, может идти сама, но Джинни держит ее крепко. Гарри в последний раз оглядывается, прежде чем зайти в актовый зал. Он не может поверить, что Снейп так подвел его. Вообще-то, стоило ожидать. Это же Снейп. Что ему до чужого ребенка? А Гарри так он и вовсе ненавидит. Особенно после того, что случилось.

Стоило ожидать.

Гарри жалеет о том, что натворил. Это был порыв. Он всегда следует порывам, ну и что? Чем это кончается? Сожалениями. Альбус будет так расстроен. Да, все дело в Альбусе.

Гарри поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на двери. Какая-то родительница машет ему, поймав взгляд. Гарри ее не помнит, но улыбается. Лили дергает за рукав.

– А где Альбус? – шепчет ему в щеку, когда он склоняется. От нее пахнет леденцами. Молли нарядила ее в пышное платье, нежно-сиреневое, точно как у Джинни. И волосы по плечам распустила. Маленькая копия, но, в отличие от Джинни, дочка смотрит на него ласково. – Папочка, когда Альбус будет выступать?

– Еще не скоро, – шепчет Гарри. Пока даже свет не погасили. Школьники ждут за кулисами, занавес колышется, то и дело кто-нибудь отдергивает его изнутри, чтобы выглянуть в зал. Где-то там Альбус. У Снейпа еще есть время. Как знать? Появится в последний момент, первым начнет аплодировать. В кино так и случается. Гарри на всякий случай придерживает место рядом с собой. Но потом вынужден уступить пожилой леди, и убрать шарф с сиденья.

Кругом семьи, в зале приглушенный гомон. Кто-то пинает спинку кресла Гарри. Мальчишка в наушниках. Видимо, старший брат. Наверняка здесь помимо воли, больно вид кислый. Джеймс попросил разрешения отправиться на каникулы к другу, но Лили, к счастью, еще слишком мала и любит семейное Рождество. Они с Джинни договорились, что будут вместе в этот вечер. Но еще там будет новый ухажер Джинни. Вечер обещает стать той еще катастрофой, но Гарри старается об этом не думать. Может, это ему и снилось? Нет, там было что-то другое. Сейчас уже никак не вспомнить, но почему-то кажется, что это важно. Может, ему снился Снейп?

Нелепый человек. Гарри даже не решился отдать ему шарф. Стоило только двинуться в его сторону в Министерском коридоре, как Снейп смерил его таким взглядом… надо сказать, у Гарри со школьных времен выработался иммунитет к этим его взглядам, шипению и прочему, но теперь кровь в жилах застыла. Он так и замер на полушаге, как болван, а Снейп прошел мимо, и больше они не сталкивались. Ясно, Снейп брезгует даже разговаривать с ним. Гарри понятна эта его реакция. Снейп всегда ненавидел любую слабость, а то, что предложил ему Гарри… что это, как не слабость? Он, должно быть, совсем спятил, если решился на такое. Что бы он делал, если бы Снейп не сбежал? Куда бы все это зашло? Чистой воды помешательство.

Гарри снова оглядывается, и свет гаснет. Звучит школьный звонок, второй, третий раз. С шорохом занавес разъезжается в стороны, выходит хор. Лили наклоняется вперед, широко распахнув глаза, вся во внимании. Джинни смотрит на Гарри в темноте.

Гарри смотрит на дверь.

***

Северус лежит в ванной, погрузившись по самый нос, как подводная шлюпка у берега.

Его долговязое тело плохо умещается в чугунной форме, он вообще всюду плохо вписывается. Этакая неправильная геометрическая фигура с нагромождением углов и с отсутствием всякой логики. Логики Северусу хватает для одного: оставаться в ванной, не двигаться с места. Бездействовать. Он совершенно точно не помчится на этот нелепый концерт. С какой стати? Поттеру он ничего не обещал. Согласился, но ведь обещания не давал. Северус знает силу обещаний. Да Поттер его и не ждет, если мозгов хватает. И уж конечно, Сердце Альбуса не будет разбито. Северус представляет мальчишку, картинно оглядывающего пустой зрительный зал, ухмыляется. Воздух, выпущенный из широких ноздрей, волнует воду. Остывшая волна касается губ Северуса, как поцелуй. Нет уж, Альбус Северус переживет. Поттер щедро преувеличил его симпатию. А уж теперь вообще… Северус не справился с ролью. Должен был являть собой героя с карточки от шоколадной лягушки. А вел себя слишком… по-человечески. Кто бы мог подумать, обычно-то его винят в обратном.

Дверь ванной отворяется, заходит Ньютон. Без одежды он не такой привлекательный – некоторые люди, обнажаясь, «теряют баллы». Ньютон похож на ощипанного цыпленка. Северус чувствует, что не в праве так думать, но ничего с собой поделать не может. Ньютон садится на краешек ванной. В руке у него пачка сигарет и зажигалка. Северусу не нравится дым, но он помалкивает.

До секса у них не дошло; точнее, Ньютон ему не позволил. Северус собирался встать на колени и ему отсосать, но не хотел, чтобы к нему самому прикасались. Он надеялся, это будет выглядеть, как извинение, не как брезгливость. Он хотел сделать парню приятно, это было искреннее желание. В итоге вышло неловко, вечно так выходит. Жаль. Опустив голову, Северус выдыхает под воду, смотрит, как пузырьки мчатся к поверхности.

Ньютон затягивается.

– Я так и не понял, к чему все это было, – говорит он негромко, кафельные стены ванной искажают звук. Северус смотрит в воду, намокшие волосы прилипли к щекам и ушам. Он пришел извиняться, пришел просить о помиловании, без предупреждения, без гарантий. Удачно застал Ньютона дома, но плана никакого не придумал, и речи тоже – так что в итоге, ничего не было сказано. Жест, впрочем, вполне понятный. Северус хотел показать, что еще способен «любить достаточно». Хотя бы попытаться. Разве это не идиотский, романтический поступок – отыскать адрес человека, который отшил тебя в баре, и явиться к нему на порог? Может, и не слишком. Северус плохо разбирается в подобных вещах. Он понял только, что надо показать чуть больше интереса, чуть больше своей потребности, осмелиться и попросить. Все то, что глубоко ему ненавистно и унизительно. Он должен был пройти через это, чтобы доказать: с ним не кончено, не все потеряно, не бесполезно. Он действительно живой человек, а не застывший камень – значит, может измениться, значит, может исправить себя. В чем бы ни была причина расставания.

Все, что он хотел сказать – он просто не хочет больше быть один.

Слишком стыдно было это озвучивать. Они топтались в гостиной, держали в руках кружки с чаем, бесполезные атрибуты. Ньютон был удивлен его приходу, суетливо разгребал бардак на рабочем столе, широком, повернутом к окну, прямо в крохотной гостиной. Кругом бумаги и свитки – стол ученого, привлекательная деталь, хотя Северус ощутил невнятную тоску, глядя на все это.

Они оба старались, изображали что-то друг для друга. Ньютон не скрывал, что несчастен и заслуживает сочувствия, но при этом старался не выглядеть слишком зависимым в счастье от другого человека. Выдержать эту тонкую границу. Северус тоже, но он был слишком отчаявшимся, чтобы хорошо играть.

Теперь Северус был заперт в его ванной, пойман в ловушку. Он не мог встать и показать свое мокрое голое тело, как не мог попросить отвернуться. С той секунды, как они оказались голыми в спальне Ньютона, его стеснение росло по экспоненте. Казалось нелепым, невозможным, чтобы взрослый мужчина чувствовал такое. Северус едва мог дышать, с ним прежде ничего подобного не случалось. Случалось, конечно, но было не так ужасно.

– Я думал, я как кит, – сделал он попытку, потому что Ньютон все еще ждал ответа, сидя на бортике ванной. – Из тех китов, что поют в другой частоте, и никто их не может услышать.

– Киты тонут, – медленно отозвался Ньютон, выдыхая дым.

– Что?

– Тонут. Я читал в каком-то журнале недавно. Они обрастают ракушками, кораллами, планктоном всяким, и тонут. Погружаются ко дну из-за тяжести.

Северус смотрит на свои руки под водой, искаженные, бессильные.

– Так-то, – говорит Ньютон, поднимаясь. Поперек ягодиц у него бледный след от бортика, сигарета осыпается пеплом в раковину. Ньютон моет руки, глядя в зеркало.

– Ты не против посетить один школьный концерт? – спрашивает Северус сдавленно.

– Против, – отвечает Ньютон. Северус поднимается на ноги, вода льется по его телу. Ньютон оборачивается, опустив мокрые руки. – Ты можешь остаться до утра.

Это предложение и ультиматум, и последний шанс. Северус знает это. Он медленно качает головой.

– Меня там ждут. Это… по просьбе друга.

Ньютон поднимает брови. «У тебя есть друг?» – он удивлен, но так не скажет, слишком грубо. Ньютон вежлив и никогда не пытался намеренно причинить боль. Поттер наверняка ведет себя иначе. Не стоит ждать от него снисхождения.

Северус переступает озябшими ногами на кафельном полу. Он хочет извиниться, но не чувствует никакой вины.

Он идет вниз по улице. Сначала медленно, как во сне, все еще не понимая, что творит. Потом ускоряет шаг. Почти бежит, что попросту глупо. Можно подумать, он в каком-то банальном романтическом фильме. Поттер должен бы улетать, потому что настоящие романтики бегут в аэропорт. Северус перескочит через турникет, растолкает охрану, скользнет по блестящему светлому залу, они все одинаковы в фильмах. Что потом? Он увидит Гарри, с сумкой через плечо, с билетами, торчащими из переднего кармана рубашки. Гулкий голос прозвучит над их головой, как роковое пророчество, как глас небес: объявление о посадке. И, конечно, они поцелуются. Титры.

Северусу требуется некоторое время, чтобы разобраться с системой оплаты метро. В прошлый раз Поттер платил за него. Так небрежно, что Северус даже не смог испытать никаких эмоций по этому поводу: ни возмущения, ни благодарности. Какие-то люди толкают его, поток несет вперед, тяжелый воздух с трудом проникает в легкие. Сдавленный со всех сторон брокерами из Сити, Северус ступает на эскалатор. Ступени мягко плывут. Тоска по Хогвартсу, по его парящим лестницам и болтающим гобеленам настигает Северуса, внезапная и острая, как всегда. Отступает мгновенно: есть другие заботы. Свереус озирается. Поспешно шагает по длинным коридорам, пересекает какие-то линии, символы на полу. Огибает стайку громких девиц, пышные волосы, яркие куртки. Поезда прибывают со всех сторон. Сквозняк дергает отвороты пальто. Сердце колотится в горле.

Черт знает что. Самый смелый человек. Сжимая в кармане палочку, Северус делает глубокий вдох.

***

Школа выглядит безжизненной. Свет почти во всех окнах погашен, кроме первого этажа. Сумерки уже сгустились, машины на парковке – темные очертания, железные скелеты, кладбище вымерших животных. Трава на футбольном поле кажется серой, выжженной, как от засухи. Шелестит под ногами.

Почему он просто не аппарировал? К чему эти сложности? Так обязывает жанр; а может, это приступ мазохизма. Поттер там, внутри, и не ждет его. Северус прячется у фасада, заглядывает в желтое окно.

– Мистер, – охранник курит на крыльце, окликает сверху. Его лицо во тьме неразличимо, только огонек сигареты.

– Я, – хрипло начинает Северус, не зная, что скажет, но мужчина перебивает его, махнув себе за плечо:

– Все уже началось. Вы опоздали.

– Знаю, – покаянно наклоняет голову Северус. Волосы скользят по щекам. О чем он думал? Что он здесь делает? Тяжелая дверь поддается, шаги глухо разносятся по школьным коридорам. Пахнет мелом. Все школы одинаковы. Мел, летающий в воздухе. Крохотные частички, навеки в его коже, в его легких. Ракушки и планктон, прилипшие к брюху кита.

Ни малейших идей; никаких предположений, что сказать или сделать. Так легко и сладко просто делать, не думая, не раскаиваясь. По-поттеровски. Северус усмехается, приоткрывая дверь актового зала. Скользит во тьму, бесшумный, как тень. На освещенной сцене какая-то девочка в белых колготках, тонко и испуганно поет. Почти все места заняты; на лицах родителей – фальшивое умиление. Все смотрят на сцену, поэтому Северус моментально замечает Поттера (словно могло быть иначе, словно когда-то было). Напарывается на его взгляд. Поттер развернулся в кресле. Лицо скрыто тенью, волосы торчком. Северус замирает в проходе, кто-то шикает на него, словно он шумит. Глаз Поттера не видно, только очки поблескивают, но Северус чувствует взгляд. Держит лицо. Медленно кивает, и Поттер кивает в ответ. Люди хлопают, все кругом. Заметив пустое место, Северус садится и глядит прямо перед собой, на опустевшую сцену.

В перерыве зал заполняется гомоном, люди спешат к выходу, к туалетам, выпить воды, выкурить сигарету, пообщаться с учителем, кое-кто незаметно прихватывает пальто со спинок кресел и идет на парковку, их дети уже выступили, нет смысла торчать до победного. Северус не знает, выступал Альбус или еще нет; не знает, останется чета Поттеров или уйдет. Он сидит неподвижно в кресле. Люди протискиваются мимо него, задевают коленки, извиняются, а он – как изваяние. Сидит у самого прохода, родительский поток медленно движется мимо, шаркающая очередь. Дикая смесь всевозможных ароматов, дамские духи: сладкие, кислые, терпкие. Цитрус, миндаль, ваниль. Невозможно.

– Профессор, – говорит Уизли, оказавшись рядом. Она крепко держит за руку дочь, маленькую копию. Северус вскидывает голову. – Не ожидала вас здесь встретить.

– Меня попросили об одолжении, – цедит Северус. С удивлением он замечает, что супруга Поттера перед ним робеет; он не способен воспринимать ее иначе, как малолетнюю Уизли, хотя она уже не малолетняя, и, очевидно, не Уизли. Возможно, для нее он прежний профессор Снейп, наводящий ужас. Девочка любопытно блестит глазами, оборачивается, когда мать увлекает ее прочь. Поттер цепляется за спинку его кресла.

– Хорошо, что ты пришел, – бесхитростно говорит он. – Ал еще не выходил. Я ужасно нервничаю.

«Я тоже», – едва не говорит Северус.

– Лили хочет пить, мы собираемся купить газировки. Тебе принести что-нибудь?

Северус качает головой. Что еще за фокусы? Словно они старая пара. Никто никогда не «приносил» ему ничего. А если бы принес, Северус бы решил, что его пытаются отравить. Толпа увлекает Поттера дальше, в спину подталкивают, его семья уже далеко впереди, а он все цепляется за кресло. Перегнувшись через подлокотник, вдруг оказывается очень близко.

– Только не сбегай, – просит настойчиво.

Когда у тебя морская болезнь, нельзя смотреть на волны. Только на горизонт. Северус устремляет взгляд на сцену, сухо обещает:

– Не буду.

***

Альбус кажется таким маленьким в кругу синего света. Младше своих лет. На нем шляпа-цилиндр, склеенная из блестящего картона. Гарри не сводит с него глаз. Только один раз оборачивается, проверяет, на месте ли Снейп. На месте; сидит, смотрит внимательно, и Гарри вспоминает тот квиддичный матч на первом курсе. Тогда Снейп тоже присутствовал; так же пристально следил, словно взглядом можно удержать в воздухе.

В конечном счете, помогают только заклинания.

Альбус машет фальшивой палочкой, изображает телекинез с помощью тонкой лески, всякие другие штуки. Летающие шары, искусственные цветы, торчащие из нервно сжатого кулака, как оружие. Альбус делает пассы руками, лицо смехотворно серьезное. Он показывает публике манжеты рубашки, потому что так делают все фокусники.

Джинни наклонилась вперед, прижав сумку к животу. Лили ерзает рядом, вытягивает шею, плохо видно – впереди сидит рослый мальчишка, чей-то брат. Лили громко ахает, когда Ал рассыпает карты по сцене, не удержав скользкую колоду. Он опускается на четвереньки, суетливо все подбирая, цилиндр съезжает на лоб. Фокус не удается ни с первого раза, ни со второго, сочувственная тишина в зале разбивается от писка чьего-то мобильника. Гарри сжимает зубы.

Он не должен этого делать, но он помогает. Самую малость. Еще пару дней назад он бы не стал; позволил бы Альбусу самому справиться с этим, принять поражение или победить. Но теперь Гарри думает об именинном торте, нарисованном на пыльном полу, о раскатах грома и волшебном зонтике, который превратил его кузена в поросенка. Почему не может случиться чуда? Разве Ал такого не заслужил?

Вскинув взгляд, Альбус таращится в зал. На лице его широкая ухмылка. Карты взмывают в воздух, красивой дугой раскидываются над его головой, публика хлопает. Джинни улыбается Гарри в полумраке.

– С птицей – это уже немного слишком, – шепчет ей Гарри, когда Ал кланяется, сняв шляпу. Белый голубь из цилиндра громко хлопает крыльями, исчезает под потолком. Джинни пожимает плечами. Палочка уже снова в сумке.

Как только все выходят на поклон, как только пыльный занавес закрывает сцену, как только вспыхивает верхний свет, гудящие лампы, в зале становится шумно. Хлопают сиденья кресел, прижимаясь к спинкам. Трезвонят включенные телефоны. Все пробираются в выходу, так спешат, что толкают друг друга. Пол устлан фантиками, обертками, старыми чеками, которые сыплются из карманов пальто. Как по осеннему лесу идти. Гарри придерживает дочь за плечи, чтобы ее не задавили. Им бы теперь выбраться. Похоже на массовое бегство – все спешат на парковку, опоздавшим придется битый час поджидать, пока другие машины освободят путь.

Возле автомата с газировками свободное пространство. Джинни садится на корточки, чтобы застегнуть Лили пальто. Подол платья ложится на грязный паркет. Гарри подпирает стенку, наблюдая за выходящими из зала. Снейп выделяется из толпы, возвышается над всеми. Каланча. Гарри теперь и представить не может, как получилось его поцеловать. Не пришлось даже подпрыгивать, так все естественно вышло. Должно быть, магия. Снейп ищет их взглядом; на его лице мелькает эмоция, когда он замечает Гарри. Что за эмоция – сложно сказать.

– Спасибо, – снова говорит Гарри, когда Снейп подходит к ним. Хотя здесь тесно, Снейпа никто не толкает. Вокруг него будто невидимый барьер. Лили запрокидывает голову, пока Джинни обматывает ее шарфом. – Альбус бы очень расстроился, если бы ты не пришел.

– Я здесь не ради него, – резко возражает Снейп, никому не нужная откровенность. Джинни так таращится на профессора, что это почти неприлично. Гарри хочет провалиться сквозь землю. Не может прекратить ухмыляться. Он замечает Ала и машет ему так яростно, что чуть не зарабатывает вывих руки.

Альбус кажется счастливым. Он все еще в цилиндре, сползающем на лоб. Улыбка до ушей. В его правой руке – палочка.

– Вы видели? – спрашивает он взбудоражено, так, словно они все могли смотреть в другую сторону. – Видели, что я сделал? Этого даже не было в номере! – он ликует, и Гарри чувствует, как в желудке образуется ком. Альбус заглядывает в шляпу, будто ожидает увидеть там какой-нибудь сюрприз. – Мне хлопали громче всех.

– Супермегакруто! – подтверждает Лили, цепляясь за брата, они борются за цилиндр, и тот катится по полу, пока кто-то на него не наступает.

Из школы они выходят все вместе. Спускаются с крыльца и за ворота, в морозную ночь. Ищут место для аппарации – где-нибудь, где достаточно темно и безлюдно. Будто сообщники. Джинни перенесет детей, они прижмутся к ней, обхватив руками, Альбус крепко зажмурит глаза. Гарри последует за ними, как только стихнет хлопок. Или не последует.

Они идут по обледенелому тротуару, ни далеко, ни близко друг к другу, не глядя друг на друга, не разговаривая – Гарри и Снейп. Над головой мерцают звезды. В какой-то момент Гарри поскальзывается, и Снейп выставляет локоть. Гарри берется за этот локоть, тормозит, замирает на месте. Снейп прерывисто выдыхает, и облако пара рассеивается в воздухе.

Они переглядываются.

– Что теперь? – спокойно, абсолютно хладнокровно спрашивает Снейп, и Гарри ни секунды этому спокойствию не верит. Нашел простака. Гарри чешет нос рукой в перчатке, шершавое прикосновение к замерзшей коже.

– Я знаю тут недалеко одно место, где можно перекусить, – предлагает Гарри храбро. Никакой драмы, никаких разрывающих душу признаний, ни единого крошечного поцелуя под снегом.

– Двинули, – соглашается Снейп.


End file.
